En apesanteur
by Armilia
Summary: Song fic sur la chanson "En Apesanteur" de Calogero. Quand Ginji a le coup de foudre...Une petite review n'est pas de refus


**En apesanteur :**

Et voilà encore une mission parfaitement menée par les Get Backers ! Amano Ginji marchait d'un pas assuré, sourire aux lèvres, tenant dans ses mains un paquet qu'il allait rendre à son propriétaire. Lui et Ban avaient été chargés par un important homme d'affaire de retrouver un tableau de maître unique qui lui avait été dérobé quelques semaines auparavant. L'homme leur avait promis une importante récompense s'ils parvenaient à lui retrouver son tableau. Bien sûr, quand ils furent au courant de la somme qui allait leur être versée, ils n'avaient pas hésité une seconde et avaient accepté la mission. Ainsi donc, ils avaient mené leur tâche à bien, et Ginji avait été chargé de rapporter le tableau à son propriétaire ainsi que de récupérer la somme promise. Ban devant régler une affaire importante, il y était allé seul. Monsieur Motosuwa, c'était le nom de leur employeur, leur avait dit que dès qu'ils auraient récupéré son bien, ils pouvaient directement le lui rapporter à son bureau. Arrivé devant l'immeuble, Ginji fut impressionné par sa taille. Il devait bien y avoir plus de cent étages et d'après ce qu'il avait comme informations, le bureau de Monsieur Motosuwa se trouvait tout en haut. Ginji passa la porte d'entrée et se retrouva dans le grand hall. Le sol de marbre blanc rajouté à la hauteur imposante du plafond aurait donné le vertige à n'importe qui. D'immenses lustres de cristal illuminaient le hall d'une douce lumière qui se reflétait sur les nombreux miroirs accrochés aux murs. Il regarda autour de lui et distingua les ascenseurs qui menaient aux différents étages. Il y en avait justement un qui était là, prêt à partir. Le jeune homme se précipita vite à l'intérieur juste avant que les portes ne se referment.

« Ouf, juste à temps », se dit-il.

- Vous allez à quel étage ?

Ginji se retourna précipitamment, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un dans l'ascenseur, une jeune femme pour être plus précis. Pas très grande, mince, de longs cheveux bruns et les yeux noisette. Quand son regard se posa sur elle, il oublia tout de suite toute notion de la réalité, il en oublia même la raison de sa venue en ce lieu mais il arriva quand même à articuler trois mots.

_J'arrive à me glisser  
Juste avant que les portes ne se referment  
Elle me dit "quel étage"  
Et sa voix me fait quitter la terre ferme  
Alors  
_

- Au dernier étage.

- Parfait, exactement comme moi, répondit la jeune femme en appuyant sur le dernier bouton du panneau.

_Les chiffres dansent  
Tout se mélange  
Je suis en tête-à-tête avec un ange_

L'ascenseur commença à bouger, la jeune femme s'était installée dans le fond de la cabine pour profiter de la vue imprenable sur la ville. Ginji, lui, n'arrivait pas à la quitter des yeux. Il était de notoriété publique qu'il avait toujours été attiré par les jolies filles et qu'il aimait faire le malin devant celles-ci, mais là c'était différent. Dès qu'il l'avait vue, il avait ressenti quelque chose de totalement nouveau. Il ne savait pas dire de quoi il s'agissait mais ce dont il était certain, c'était qu'il était totalement sous le charme de la jeune fille. Au fond de lui-même, il espérait que personne ne viendrait déranger cet instant magique.

_En apesanteur  
Pourvu que les secondes soient des heures  
En apesanteur  
Pourvu qu'on soit les seuls  
Dans cet ascenseur_.

Il voyait les étages défiler un peu trop vite à son goût, il aurait aimé que ce voyage ne s'arrête jamais, qu'il puisse rester là toute l'éternité avec cette belle inconnue. Il la vit passer sa main dans ses cheveux et ce simple geste lui donna des frissons dans le dos. Il s'imagina lui-même passant ses doigts dans cette magnifique chevelure brune dont il pouvait presque sentir le parfum.

_Elle arrange ses cheveux  
J'ai le coeur juste au bord des yeux  
Et sans la regarder je sens la chaleur  
D'un autre langage  
Alors_

Elle se tenait dans le fond de l'ascenseur, faisant mine de regarder par la baie vitrée la vue sur la ville. En réalité, elle admirait le reflet du jeune homme qui ne cessait de la regarder. Elle le trouvait beau et mystérieux. Il y avait quelque chose dans sa façon d'être et de la regarder qui la séduisait. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux et regarda le panneau d'affichage des étages. Inexorablement, ils se rapprochaient de leur destination et de leur séparation.

_Les yeux rivés  
Sur les étages  
Pourvu que rien n'arrête le voyage_

Soudain, l'ascenseur ralentit et s'arrêta. Les portent s'ouvrirent et une multitude de personnes s'engouffrèrent dans la cabine. S'il avait pu, Ginji aurait déversé directement toute son énergie électrique sur les intrus. Il se retrouvait maintenant écrasé contre les portes de la cabine et ne pouvait même plus croiser le regard de cet ange qui partageait pour un court instant son voyage. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de capter l'odeur de son parfum et d'oublier tous ces gens autour de lui. Il s'imagina la serrant dans ses bras en train de l'embrasser et elle lui rendant passionnément son baiser. Il aurait voulu que cet instant soit réel, l'embrasser et caresser sa peau douce et fraîche, il aurait voulu qu'elle s'abandonne dans ses bras.

_En apesanteur  
Pourvu que les secondes soient des heures  
En apesanteur  
Pourvu qu'on soit les seuls  
Dans cet ascenseur  
Dans cet ascenseur _

Après quelques minutes, l'ascenseur s'arrêta à nouveau et les portes se rouvrirent laissant sortir les personnes qui y étaient montées quelques instants plutôt. Trop pressés, ils bousculèrent Ginji qui dut sortir de la cabine pour pouvoir les laisser passer. Heureusement, il eu juste le temps de remonter dedans avant que les portes ne se ferment.

_J'arrive à me glisser  
Juste avant que les portes ne se referment_

Elle était toujours là, à la même place, en train de regarder par la fenêtre. Avec toutes ces personnes qui étaient entrées, elle n'avait pu continuer à observer son bel inconnu mais maintenant, ils se retrouvaient à nouveau seuls et à cet instant précis, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être dans ses bras. Elle avait envie de le sentir contre elle, de sentir sa chaleur, d'être tout à lui.

_En apesanteur  
Pourvu que les secondes soient des heures  
En apesanteur  
Pourvu qu'on soit les seuls  
Dans cet ascenseur_

Un tintement les fit sortir de leurs rêves. Ils étaient arrivés à destination. A contre cœur, Ginji laissa la jeune femme passer devant lui et sortir de la cabine. Elle lui adressa un sourire en guise remerciement et prit le couloir de droite. Ginji la regarda s'éloigner, elle avait une démarche fluide et gracieuse à la manière des félins. Il ne l'a trouva que plus belle.

Repensant subitement à la raison de sa venue dans cet immeuble, il se dirigea dans le couloir opposé et demanda à un responsable à voir le directeur.

- Salut, je voudrais voir le patron c'est possible ?

L'homme qu'il venait d'interpeller le regarda de haut.

- Avez-vous pris rendez-vous ?

-Non mais il m'attend, dites-lui que je viens pour lui rendre quelque chose qui lui appartient.

L'homme lui adressa un regard suspect. Il lui demanda d'attendre là quelques minutes et s'éloigna.

Trente secondes plus tard, il était de retour et s'adressa à Ginji.

- Suivez-moi, Monsieur Motosuwa va vous recevoir immédiatement.

L'homme le conduisit devant une grande porte tout au fond du couloir. Il frappa un coup et sans attendre de réponse il ouvrit la porte laissant Ginji entrer à sa suite. Son patron lui fit un hochement de tête en guise de remerciement et lui fit signe qu'il pouvait disposer. L'homme sortit et referma la porte derrière lui.

- Mon jeune ami, dit-il à l'adresse de notre héros avec un large sourire, je ne me doutais pas que vous feriez si vite. Tient, votre partenaire n'est pas avec vous ?

-Non, il n'est pas là. Il avait une affaire importante à régler qui ne pouvait pas attendre. Je suis donc venu vous rapporter votre tableau moi-même et aussi récupérer notre argent.

En disant cela, Ginji avait posé le précieux paquet sur le bureau.

- Mais tout à fait, vous allez être payé comme promis. Mais avant, je tiens à vérifier que mon tableau est intact. Ne le prenez pas mal, je ne me méfie aucunement de vous, c'est juste que je veux être certain qu'il s'agisse bien de l'original.

Il défit l'emballage dans lequel se trouvait l'œuvre et l'observa pendant un moment. Ensuite, il décrocha son téléphone et s'adressa à sa secrétaire.

- Minako, pouvez-vous demander à Akane de venir immédiatement dans mon bureau. C'est à propos du Rembrandt. Merci.

Il se retourna ensuite vers Ginji.

- Mon expert va venir l'analyser pour vérifier qu'il s'agisse bien de l'original mais je pense que vous avez mérité votre récompense.

Il ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit une grosse enveloppe qu'il tendit à Ginji.

- Voilà la somme convenue, je suis extrêmement content de vos services et je tâcherai de ne pas l'oublier.

Ginji prit l'enveloppe et la rangea dans la poche de son pantalon.

- A votre service, lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil. N'hésitez pas à faire appel à nous si vous en avez encore besoin.

Au moment où il se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir, celle-ci s'ouvrit laissant apparaître la belle inconnue de l'ascenseur.

Le cœur de Ginji fit un bond dans sa poitrine, il ne pensait pas qu'il la reverrait aussi vite. Elle avait l'air encore plus belle que tout à l'heure. Elle le regarda dans les yeux quelques secondes puis se tourna vers son patron.

- Tu m'as fait appeler papa ?

Papa ? Il avait bien entendu ? Elle l'avait appelé papa ?

- Oui ma chérie, je voudrais avoir ton avis sur ceci. Il lui indiqua le tableau posé sur le bureau. D'après toi, est-ce l'original ?

Elle s'approcha du bureau et se pencha pour mieux voir l'œuvre. Il y eu quelques secondes de silence. Ensuite, elle se redressa et s'adressa à son père.

- Oui c'est bien notre Rembrandt ! Mais comment l'as-tu récupéré ?

Motosuwa se retourna vers Ginji.

- C'est ce jeune homme qui l'a retrouvé pour moi.

- Oh, je n'ai pas fait ce travail seul, Ban m'a aidé et heureusement qu'il était là d'ailleurs, dit Ginji avec un sourire enfantin.

La jeune femme s'approcha de lui, ce qui eu pour effet de le faire rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire et lui serra la main.

- Monsieur Amano, je vous présente ma fille, Akane Motosuwa. C'est elle qui m'avait offert ce tableau pour mon anniversaire. C'est pour cette raison que je tenais tant à le récupérer.

- Je vous remercie d'avoir retrouvé ce tableau ! Dit-elle.

Vraiment ! Si vous saviez, mon père y tient tellement. Je suis vraiment heureuse qu'il ait été retrouvé. Si je peux faire quelque chose pour vous remercier ?

Ginji ne savait pas quoi répondre, lui savait très bien ce qu'il voulait mais il n'oserait jamais le dire devant elle et encore moins devant son père. Il en était certain à présent, il avait eu le coup de foudre pour elle et s'il avait pu, il l'aurait embrassé tout de suite.

- Merci, mais j'ai déjà eu tout ce que je désirais. Savoir que notre travail vous satisfait est ma plus belle récompense.

Bien, ajouta-t-il, je vais vous laisser maintenant, on m'attend.

Sur ces mots, il leur adressa un dernier signe de tête en guise d'au revoir et sortit du bureau. Il referma la porte et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Il entra dans l'un d'eux et au moment où les portes allaient se refermer, Akane s'engouffra dans la cabine. Elle regarda Le jeune homme blond dans les yeux et attendit que les portes soient totalement fermées pour parler.

- Notre voyage de tout à l'heure a été interrompu un peu trop vite à mon goût.

L'ascenseur commença à descendre doucement, ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autres espérant que cette fois-ci rien ni personne ne viendrait les déranger.

_En apesanteur  
Pourvu que les secondes soient des heures  
En apesanteur  
Pourvu qu'on soit les seuls  
Dans cet ascenseur._


End file.
